Hermanos de Sangre (28Mar)
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Una nota hace que las alarmas de Patrick Jane se disparen. Sabe que John el Rojo volverá a matar, que será a alguien cercano, y sabrá el momento exacto en el que perpetuará el crimen. La víctima escogida por el asesino en serie no será quien él espera, pero tendrá un mortífero efecto sobre el asesor. Puso todos esfuerzos en mantenerla a salvo, obteniendo el resultado contrario.
1. Pérdida repentina

**B**ueno, pues historia nueva.

Se que tengo muchas empezadas, y prometo seguirlas. Pero como esta ya la tengo terminada, aprovecharé el tiempo que tarde en irla subiendo (un capítulo por semana) en escribir en el resto de mis historias a ver si consigo ponerlas al día.

AVISO: No se que idea loca se me pasó por la cabeza para escribir esto. Así que perdonadme si algunos de los acontecimientos no os gustan demasiado ^^

Y sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia.

**HERMANOS DE SANGRE.**

**Capítulo uno.**

**"Pérdida repentina"**

**C**on varias bolsas cargadas en sus manos, abrió la puerta del apartamento. Todavía seguía repitiendo en su cabeza las últimas palabras que Patrick Jane la había dicho, después de ofrecerse a llevarla a casa. "Descarta lo imposible, Lisbon, y lo que quede, por improbable que resulte, será la verdad." Sonrió al pensar cuánta razón llevaba, pero una pintada en la pared le devolvió la sonrisa. Las bolsas cayeron rápidamente al suelo, provocando un estruendoso ruido que alerto a los vecinos cercanos.

Con rapidez, colocó su mano en la funda del arma y la empuñó, registrando cada rincón de su casa. Nada en la cocina. Nada en el baño. Nada en el salón. Solo quedaba su habitación. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

Pero el arma no la serviría de nada. Ni siquiera el móvil. El cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama llevaba ya unas horas muerto.

Su vista se volvió nublada, y notó rápidamente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sin pensar que podría dañar pruebas –aunque con John el Rojo nunca las había- se acercó a él y le acarició la cara con dulzura. Cara que estaba estropeada por la cantidad de sangre que tenía sobre ella y que provenía del degollado cuello pero que poco a poco se borraba con las gotas que caían de sus ojos.

Apoyó su frente con la de él mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles. Entonces, un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su cuerpo y golpeó con fuerza la mesilla de noche que había contigua a la cama.

-Debería ser yo. Debería ser yo y no tú –repetía una y otra vez.

Sus vecinos, quienes no tardaron mucho en venir después de oír el ruido y los sollozos de la mujer, entraron en la casa. Ella lo sabía, pero no se movió del sitio. No podía, ni quería hacerlo.

Oyó los improperios que salían de sus bocas nada más ver la escena y cuando les miró, afirmó lo que creía. Estaban llamando a la policía.

Supuso que Jane sería el primero en llegar, puesto que le había visto hacía tan solo unos minutos y, con el pensamiento de que se encargaría personalmente de John el Rojo, se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en el borde de la cama, a la espera de que llegara la caballería.

24 horas antes…

**A**dmiró las vistas que tenía desde el ático. Sin duda, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto jamás y más todavía si, como hoy, admiraba el sol saliendo por el horizonte. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y respiró hondo, rememorando las palabras que había escritas en la nota que se encontró en el último escenario de John el Rojo.

"Tigre, tigre, fuego deslumbrante, de las selvas de la noche. ¿Qué mano inmortal, que ojo pudo trazar tu terrible simetría? … Poco a poco, el momento se acerca. ¿Estás seguro de tener a todas las personas que te importan, a salvo? Bienvenido a tus últimas 720."

Tan solo le había hecho partícipe de la carta a una persona; la de siempre. Y Teresa Lisbon le había contestado con un simple _no te preocupes, todo irá bien._ Lo que ella todavía no había aprendido era que con John el Rojo, nada iba bien.

No le costó mucho descifrar la última frase. En 720 horas desde que tuvo en su poder aquella carta, el asesino volvería a actuar y esta vez, lo haría con alguien cercano. Pero lo peor de todo era que el plazo se acababa esa misma noche. En apenas unas horas, una nueva víctima aparecería y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

La dulce voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, informándole que tenían un nuevo caso. Él asintió con la cabeza, ignorando o tratando de ignorar, los pensamientos que pululaban por su cabeza, haciéndole culpable de las siguientes atrocidades que el asesino en serie concebiría.

**Y**a cuando el cielo se había cubierto con la oscura capa y tan solo las estrellas lo iluminaban, Jane decidió sentarse en su sofá favorito y esperar a las noticias que le llegarían en breve. Los tres agentes que ocupaban el despacho diáfano habían abandonado hace rato sus puestos y tan solo Lisbon permanecía en el recinto, con él.

Cuando la vio salir y despedirse de él con la mano, recordó la carta y se levantó como un resorte, echando a correr para alcanzarla.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? –preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, montó en el ascensor.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si conduzco yo –respondió ella, montando a su vez en el ascensor y robándole las llaves.

**-S**i conduces tú, ¿de qué me sirve venir a mí?

Jane había accedido a dejarla el coche o, más bien, se vio obligado a hacerlo si quería acompañarla. Ya estaban llegando a su destino, cuando el hombre decidió hablar para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-A ti nada. Pero a mí de mucho. Así me puedo vengar un poco por lo de esta tarde. ¿Cómo se te ocurre resolver el caso así? Más te vale que no decidan denunciar a la brigada, porque como lo hagan no pienso salvarte el pellejo otra vez –sentenció.

-Pero le he resuelto ¿no? –contraatacó él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Lisbon, mientras aparcaba el coche en doble fila, justo en frente de su bloque de apartamentos.

-Bueno, pues ahora que el viaje ha acabado, me gustaría que me devolviera mis llaves, agente Lisbon.

-Sí, pero antes quiero que me contestes a una pregunta. –Al recibir una mirada de aceptación por parte de Jane, continuó -¿Cómo supiste que fue la hermana?

-Estaba claro que ni el padre ni la madre habían sido. Ambos tenían una coartada firme y no tenían ningún motivo para matarla. Tan solo la hermana lo tenía.

-Ya, pero no lo aparentaba. Ni siquiera tenía el perfil.

- Descarta lo imposible, Lisbon, y lo que quede, por improbable que resulte, será la verdad.

Sonrió por inercia, al ver como ella también lo hacía. Observó cómo se marchaba, tras despedirse por última vez con la mano y se cambió de asiento sin salir del coche, haciendo maniobras para no cargarse el cambio de marcha. Pero no arrancó el coche hasta que el cuerpo de la agente desapareció tras la oscuridad de la noche.

Tan solo diez minutos después, cuando ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que había entre la casa de Lisbon y las oficinas del CBI, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que no era de Teresa la llamada, sino de Cho.

**B**ajó del coche a toda velocidad. No se molestó siquiera en cerrar la puerta ni apagar la luces. Según llegó, se bajó y echo a correr hacia el apartamento. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y cuando se posicionó frente a la puerta, comprobó lo que más temía. La característica cara sonriente de John el Rojo resaltaba ante la pared beige. Miró a ambos lados, buscando de dónde procedía el alboroto. Enseguida lo localizó y se volvió hacia la derecha para subir un par de peldaños hasta dónde, él suponía, que empezaría su habitación. Y no se equivocaba.

Se abrió paso entre el grupo de vecinos que le bloqueaba el acceso y entonces lo vio.

Thomas Lisbon yacía sobre la cama de su hermana, degollado.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver la escena y rememorar su propio trauma. Recordó su dolor al entrar a la habitación y ver el cuerpo de su mujer y su hija.

Acurrucada en uno de los extremos de la cama y sentada sobre el suelo, se encontraba Teresa, quien no podía controlar el llanto. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y apretando ligeramente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, a la vez que un sentimiento de culpa le invadía. Reaccionó cuando la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando un hombro en el que llorar. Él no puso ningún inconveniente y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Frente a la cama, Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby, quienes acababan de llegar, observaban con terror la escena.


	2. Vena Española

**Es domingo, capítulo nuevo. **

**¡Ojalá os guste!**

**Capítulo dos.**

**"Vena Española"**

**E**l respaldo la incomodaba; era demasiado recto para su gusto. Una pequeña curva en la carretera la hizo removerse en el asiento y por enésima vez durante los apenas nueve kilómetros que había entre su casa y el cuartel de la brigada, tuvieron que parar el coche.

Recordar el cuerpo de su hermano sobra la cama, con el cuello degollado y su cara llena de sangre la revolvía el estómago pero por más que intentaba no pensarlo, su cabeza no podía borrar la imagen. Una vez que su estómago estuvo vacío y los jugos y ácidos sobre el asfalto, se dejó caer sobre el campo que había a su espalda y rompió a llorar. Jane, quien había bajado del coche a la par que ella para sujetarla el pelo mientras vomitaba, se agachó justo a su lado y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Pero no servía de nada. Era cierto que agradecía tener su apoyo, mejor eso que nada; pero solo un milagro traería de vuelta a su hermano y sabía que eso era imposible.

Retomado ya el camino, clavó su vista en el camión anaranjado que llevaban delante, para así evitar encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero. Sabía que se sentía culpable y ella misma quería hacerle saber que no era así, que el único culpable allí era John el Rojo pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para mentalizarse de que no volvería a ver a su hermano; nunca más.

Se quitó las gafas de sol que la recogían el pelo con firmeza hacia atrás y se las puso en los ojos; ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo y no quería que la viera llorar. Aunque no serviría de mucho dado que era de noche y el cielo estaba completamente negro.

Por primera vez desde que encontró el cadáver del hombre, su sobrina pasó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar pasarse las manos por la cabeza con frustración.

-¿Cómo la digo a Annie que su padre ha muerto?

Vio como Jane se sobresaltaba en el asiento. Estaba concentrado en la carretera y en sus propios pensamientos, suponiéndose que Lisbon no hablaría que su voz le hizo sorprenderse. Sin embargo, no desvió la mirada del camión.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó él con suavidad.

-De viaje con sus amigas, en Oakland.

Se mordió el labio al pronunciar esas palabras, intentando evitar que temblara. Tenía la voz entrecortada y sus manos tiritaban. Puede que de frío, puede que fuese aún por la conmoción, o puede que por ambas cosas. Cambió la vista a un lado de la carretera, observando el quita-miedos que bordeaba el asfalto y cómo pasaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Cuándo vuelve? -preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Creo que la semana que viene -su voz seguía sonando frágil -quiero decírselo yo, y no que se entere por los medios. En cuanto se corra la voz, la noticia no tardará en aparecer en todas las pantallas y no quiero que se entere de esa forma. El problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Un suspiro invadió el coche, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de la agente y, ahora, también víctima. El edificio del CBI apareció de repente tras un bloque de pisos y supo que todo lo que se había ahorrado hablar en aquel viaje en coche, lo tendría que contar allí. La carita que había pintada en la pared de su apartamento y que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, apareció de repente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y romper a llorar.

Jane, al ver la reacción de Lisbon se apresuró a aparcar el coche y bajar de él. Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Agarró con ternura el antebrazo de la mujer y la animó a salir del coche. Ella no opuso resistencia y cuando colocó sus dos pies en tierra, notó unos brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza.

Igual que cómo ocurrió en su casa, Jane la había abrazado, intentando transmitirla fuerzas. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido y pensó que si él no hubiera aparecido años atrás, Thomas Lisbon seguiría vivo y su hermana sería feliz. No estaría llorando, acurrucada en sus brazos y recostada en su pecho, como ocurría en realidad.

**A**brió la puerta que tantas veces había traspasado, solo que esta vez lo hacía como familiar de la víctima y no como agente. Se percató de las miradas de lástima que Rigsby y Van Pelt la ofrecían y las comparó con la de Cho, siempre tan seria. Aunque esta vez, por diminuto que fuese, podía notar un atisbo de lástima también.

Entró a su despacho y se sentó en la acolchada silla. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior. Un dolor que solo había experimentado un par de veces antes; un dolor mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra herida provocada por golpes; un dolor que provenía de una herida incurable, que permanecería allí siempre; un dolor que se siente al perder a alguien cercano. Y es que ya eran tres, las personas que se habían ido de su lado.

Ocultó su cara con las manos y permaneció en esa posición varios minutos .Abrió el cajón de su mesa y rebuscó debajo de varios papeles e informes hasta encontrar un marco de fotos. Le dio la vuelta y admiró la fotografía que había en él, donde un sonriente Tommy abrazaba a su hija Annie de tan solo 8 años.

-Lo siento -susurró, acariciando con dulzura el cristal que protegía el papel.

Y así pensaba seguir el rato que hiciera falta, pero unos gritos la sacaron de su burbuja de dolor.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa!

Se levantó de la silla como un resorte al reconocer la voz y se apresuró a llegar cuanto antes. Annie se encontraba frente a Jane, en el despacho abierto, empujándole con fuerza cada vez que pronunciaba cada palabra.

-Mataron a tu mujer y a tu hija por tu arrogancia. Pero no tenías suficiente con eso, ¿verdad? Tenías que hacer que mataran a mi padre.

La joven miraba con odio al hombre que había frente a ella. La gente se había apelotonado al rededor, alertados por los gritos de Annie. Jane, sin embargo, no se molestó en hablar, ni siquiera en dar su punto de vista. Todo lo que la chica había dicho era cierto, y él lo sabía.

-Annie, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, mira quién se digna en aparecer. Hubiera agradecido una llamada tuya, y no enterarme por ellos -señalo a dos hombres vestidos de uniforme que descansaban en la cocina.

-No he tenido tiempo para contártelo, tenía que venir a declarar.

-Claro, no has tenido tiempo para decirme que habían matado a mi padre, pero si le tenías para acurrucarte en sus brazos ¿no? Y ni te molestes en negarlo, porque os he visto a la entrada.

-Annie, escúchame... -no pudo continuar hablando, porque ella la interrumpió.

-¿Escucharte? ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Se supone que eres mi tía; se supone que deberías habérmelo contado tú; se supone que deberías haberle protegido y mandar a la mierda a Jane cuando apareció por aquí. Pero no, tenías que enamorarte de él, de un maldito arrogante que solo piensa en sí mismo y en su venganza.

-Ya basta -exclamó Lisbon al oír como su sobrina la criticaba, pero sobre todo como le culpaba a Jane de todo -Él no tiene la culpa, así que deja de decir esas cosas.

-Y encima le defiendes, esto es increíble -bufó Annie.

Dicho esto, la joven recogió la chaqueta que anteriormente había dejado sobre una de las mesas y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó de nuevo Teresa, ante la atenta mirada de Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho. Jane, por su parte, se había acercado a ella.

-A cualquier sitio en el que no estés tú -escupió justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Lisbon miró al techo y suspiró, mientras notaba como su mirada se nublaba. Lágrimas caían por su rostro y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Sintió como poco a poco su peso se vencía a la fuerza de la gravedad y unos brazos la agarraban con fuerza para evitar que cayese al suelo. Después de eso, todo se volvió borroso.

Al ver cómo se desvanecía, Jane se apresuró a tomarla en brazos. La cogió en volandas y la acercó a su sofá marrón para tumbarla en él. Acarició con ternura su cara y tras pedir a los otros tres integrantes del grupo que la cuidaran, echó a correr escaleras abajo con la intención de encontrar a Annie.

No le fue muy difícil. La joven estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había enfrente del edificio, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas que anteriormente había doblado y apoyado en el banco.

Se acercó a ella despacio, sin preocuparse en si se marcharía, porque estaba seguro que no lo haría. Procuró no montar mucho ruido al andar, pero una rama le arruinó el plan cuando estaba a un par de metros de la chica.

El ruido la sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza con rapidez. Clavó su mirada en Jane mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza. No quería llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que dejé bien claro que no quería volver a veros.

-Lo sé. Pero no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente. Vengo a hablar contigo, o al menos quiero que me escuches -al ver como Annie bajaba las piernas del banco y se hacía a un lado para dejarle hueco, continuó hablando mientras tomaba asiento -Entiendo que ahora mismo me odies. No te voy a replicar nada, ni a criticarte por ello porque hasta yo me odio a mí mismo -desvió la vista al pronunciar las palabras. Su tortura interior desde que mataron a su mujer y a su pequeña Charlotte había sido enorme, pero desde que se enteró de lo de Tommy, había aumentado con creces -Solo te pido por favor que no lo pagues con ella. Tu tía te quiere, mucho -"Y yo la quiero a ella" pensó -Tengo grabada en la cabeza la escena que encontré cuando llegue al apartamento de Lisbon y la vi acurrucada en un hueco, llorando, agarrada de la mano de tu padre. Y también cuando me preguntó, con la voz rota, que cómo te diría que había muerto. Ella no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo Annie, ni uno solo. Y a mí se me parte le corazón cada vez que la veo sufrir, así que imagínate ahora, que sufre por mi culpa. -descansó unos segundos, que la pequeña Lisbon utilizó para asimilar las palabras que Jane la decía -Jamás quise meterla en esto. Ahora me arrepiento de haber llegado aquel día al CBI, pero entonces pensaba que me sería fácil mantener alejado a la gente. Iba con la idea de no dejar que nadie se acercara a mí, de no mantener relación alguna para así, que John el Rojo no pudiera ir a por nadie. Pero me resultó imposible hacerlo con tu tía. Ella me sonreía cada día, me apoyaba cuando investigábamos algún caso de John el Rojo, se divertía con mi forma de resolver los casos aunque intentara fingir indignación. Y, ¿Cómo se lo agradezco yo? Logrando que maten a su hermano. John el Rojo ha ido a por lo que más quiero por segunda vez. Pero en vez de matarla a ella, ha matado a tu padre para hacerla sufrir y que yo lo vea. Para que la vea sufrir y saber que ha sido por mi culpa.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Aquel gesto enterneció el enfadado corazón de Annie que, tras las palabras de Jane, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquel hombre quería a su tía y sin poder evitarlo, agarró una de sus manos. Jane levantó la mirada del suelo al sentir la caricia. La sonrisa de Annie fue lo primero que vio e imitó el gesto, aun con lágrimas.

-Lo está pasando muy mal y por eso quería pedirte que estés a su lado. Ahora es cuando más te necesita y cuando más la necesitas.

-Estaré a su lado pero con una condición -la chica cedió. Las palabras de Jane la habían impresionado y conmovido a la vez. El asesor levantó las cejas, indicándola que continuase -que tú también lo estés. Tal y como dije antes, aunque no con los modales que debía y de lo cual me arrepiento, ella está enamorada de ti -una pequeña sonrisa se escapó del rosto de Jane y sus ojos se iluminaron -No la dejes sola, por favor.

-¿Trato? -preguntó Jane, extendiendo su mano izquierda. En su cabeza, se aseguraba a sí mismo que jamás la dejaría sola y menos aún después de que la joven se lo hubiera pedido. Sería su ángel de la guarda.

-Trato -contestó ella, sellando el pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos.

**A**brió los ojos con dificultad. Su vista aún estaba borrosa, pero reconoció rápidamente a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en frente suyo. Se incorporó de forma brusca, intentando levantarse para ir a abrazarla; pero una fuerte mano la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Reposa otro poco, no vaya a ser que te caigas de nuevo -susurró Jane, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza. Sentía como si alguien estuviera tocando el bombo dentro de ella. Miró a su sobrina, tratando de descifrar si seguía enfada. Unos labios que se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba la hicieron resoplar aliviada.

-Siento haberme comportado así antes, pero todo esto me viene muy grande.

Sonrió al oír la disculpa de su sobrina y se incorporó, esta vez, con cuidado, ayudada por Jane que colocó una de sus manos en su espalda.

-Lo sé, a mí también –susurró Lisbon, abrazándola con ternura.

Una vez se aseguró que Teresa se encontraba bien, se alejó de las dos mujeres y se juntó a Van Pelt y a Cho, que les observaban desde la mesa del último.

-Van Pelt, quiero que revises cualquier cámara de seguridad cercana al apartamento de Lisbon. Ya sea de un cajero automático, de un supermercado o hasta de una gasolinera. –Al ver la afirmación de la chica y cómo se ponía enseguida con ello, prosiguió –Cho, vete a hablar con los vecinos para ver si vieron u oyeron algo. Había demasiada sangre en la cama, lo que quiere decir que le mató allí.

El asiático asintió con la cabeza y tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y las llaves de encima de unos informes. Era cierto que tenían otros casos abiertos, pero aquel era mucho más importante.

Jane, frustrado por la situación, decidió ir a por una taza de café y así conseguir relajarse un poco. En el momento en el que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, torció la cabeza y echó un vistazo, por enésima vez, a Lisbon y su sobrina. Ambas tenían la tristeza grabada con fuego en los ojos.

Suspiró, alargando el brazo para coger su taza azul. Un bostezo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, lo que evitó que viera la cara sonriente que había dibujada en uno de los bordes. Pero cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a tomar el pequeño papel que había dentro de ella y entrar en el despacho abierto.

-¡Bloquear cualquier acceso al edificio! ¡John el Rojo ha estado aquí!

Lisbon se acercó a él de inmediato nada más oír sus palabras. Le preguntó con la mirada cómo sabía eso, pero al ver que el hombre estaba demasiado enfrascado en la nota que llevaba en la mano, cambió de lugar su mirada y la posó en la hermosa taza azul que había sobre la encimera de la cocina, ahora manchada de rojo.

-Jane… -susurró.

-Lisbon, siento preguntarte esto pero ¿tienes algún familiar fuera de California? –la mujer se quedó aturdida tras la pregunta y Patrick no tardo en volver a preguntárselo.

-Sí, tenemos. ¿Por qué? –Annie se había colado en la conversación.

-Tenéis que iros lejos de aquí.

Y tras esas palabras, Jane la tendió la nota en la cual, John el Rojo dejaba bien claro cuál sería su próximo objetivo. La palabra Lisbon estaba escrita con color rojo y en letras mayúsculas.

**A**garró con firmeza el mango y tiró ligeramente de la maleta para hacerla rodar. Se aseguró que su sobrina iba tras ella y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde habían quedado. Sus ojos se pararon unos segundos en un cartel donde ponía "Bienvenidos" en español, y sonrió. Durante un tiempo volvería a hablar su lengua materna.

No la costó mucho localizar a las personas que habías acudido a su llegada. Se decepcionó al comprobar que eran menos de las que se imaginaba pero se obligó a no ver el lado negativo; aunque eso, en las circunstancias en las que estaba, no era muy fácil.

-*Teresa, cariño* -susurró una mujer asiática algo más joven que ella.

-*Cuánto me alegro de verte, Lidia* -respondió la agente, abriendo los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo mientras su sobrina hacía lo mismo con la otra mujer allí presente.

Después del reencuentro, volvió a tomar su maleta y las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron a la salida charlando animadamente. Lisbon quería alargar ese momento lo más posible porque tardo o temprano preguntarían por su hermano y no sabía cómo responder.

Las ruedas giraban sobre el asfalto a gran velocidad. En el coche, Annie hablaba con Eva mientras Lidia conducía. Teresa se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana y contemplar lo que, un tiempo atrás, era su hogar durante las navidades y el verano. Recordaba cada árbol colocado en el camino y se sorprendió de la capacidad de su memoria. Una vez más, pensó en Jane y en como ella había utilizado años antes lo que él llamaba "El palacio de la memoria" para evitar que se la olvidase algo. Pasaron varios semáforos contiguos y un cruce con varias salidas para después, girar a la izquierda y no a la derecha, como ella pensaba.

-*¿Vuestra casa no está al otro lado?* -preguntó aturdida. Quizá se hubiera equivocado y las tácticas de Jane no fuesen tan efectivas.

-*Efectivamente, pero vamos a otro sitio* -respondió Lidia y, tras guiñarla un ojo, volvió a clavar su vista en la carretera.

**S**e colocó frente a la puerta y respiró hondo. Allí dentro había gente a la que llevaba sin ver años; incluso décadas con algunos. Agradeció que fuesen altas horas de la noche y así no encontrarse con nadie en el pueblo. Era clavada a su madre, y los habitantes de aquel pequeño lugar se lo recordaban continuamente, abriendo una herida que todavía no había cicatrizado.

Cuando Lidia, su prima, la había contado que tras su llamada se había puesto en contacto con la mayor parte de la familia. Había informado de su inminente llegada y prácticamente todas los integrantes se habían animado a pasar unos días en el pueblo. El pueblo donde su madre había pasado toda su infancia y a su vez, Lisbon gran parte de ella.

Llamó a la puerta con delicadeza, pensando que apenas quedaría alguien despierto. No tardaron mucho en responder con un sonoro "Ya voy" y pocos segundos después, la gran puerta de madera se abría, dándoles paso a un pequeño recibidor.

-*Ya estamos aquí* -pronunció Lidia, pasando la puerta de cristal que había justo enfrente de la principal.

Lisbon imitó el gesto y comenzó a andar, no sin antes dar un efusivo abrazo a su tía, que les había abierto.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y depositó sus maletas en el primer escalón de las escaleras. Su sobrino la siguió y las dejó también para dirigirse con rapidez a la primera puerta que había a mano derecha.

Teresa respiró hondo. Se había quedado sola en el pasillo. Aprovechó el momento y entró en el baño. Se miró al espejo y afirmó lo que se temía; tenía los ojos hinchados y el rímel ligeramente corrido. Cogió un trozo de papel y se intentó arreglar el maquillaje sin conseguir gran cambio. Casi toda su familia materna estaba esperándola en el salón y quería dar buena impresión, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho, en cuanto alguien sacara el tema de su hermano.

Volvió a tomar aire y, tras moverse un poco el pelo, salió el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a encontrarse con la que era su familia y a la que hacía años que no veía. Dispuesta a enfrentarse con la verdad, que la golpearía en la cara sin piedad.


	3. Grito espeluznante

**Sé que dije que actualizaría los domingos, pero ayer no pude ni meterme en fanfiction. **

**Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo tres.**

**T**an solo habían pasado un par de días desde que entró en su apartamento y se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Muchas personas necesitarían ayuda psicológica después de una situación como esa, y ella no sería especial. El problema era que aún no se mentalizaba que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano; y hasta que no superara eso, no podría continuar.

Ahora, frente a todas esas personas, frente a su familia, la idea de que Tommy estaba muerto se hizo más fuerte. Tanto, que no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su prima mayor, cuando Annie se marchó a su habitación a dormir, alegando que estaba cansada. Por suerte, su prima la estrechó entre sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los que estaban allí presentes, que no eran pocos.

-*Está muerto* –susurró. –*Por eso no está aquí.*

Minutos más tarde, cuando había logrado calmar el llanto, decidió explicarlo todo. Sabiendo lo que en poco tiempo iban a conocer y cómo Teresa reaccionaría a ello, Jesús, otro de sus primos, fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y se lo tendió al llegar. La noche sería larga.

Lisbon se acercó a uno de los sillones individuales que había en la habitación y extendió las manos con las palmas abiertas al ver como algunos de sus familiares se acercaban a ella, pidiendo espacio. Hundió su cabeza en las manos, mirando al suelo y respiró hondo varias veces.

-*¿Os suena en nombre de "John el Rojo"?* -preguntó, aun con la voz entrecortada.

-*Sí, era un asesino en serie de California. ¿No?* -Lisbon asintió con la cabeza y se sorprendió de que Lidia se acordara de ello. Tan solo le había mencionado una vez.

-Así es. John el Rojo es un asesino en serie que se dedica a matar mujeres. Entra por las noches en sus casas, las despierta y las mata lentamente. Le gusta verlas sufrir, que pidan clemencia antes de que las mate. Disfruta quitando la vida a la gente. A sus espaldas tiene más de 30 víctimas; casi todas mujeres. Solo mata a hombres cuando es necesario y no por gusto. De entre esas más de 30 víctimas, y por mucho que me cueste asimilarlo, está Tommy.

Un pequeño ruidito provocado por la nariz de la agente inundó la silenciosa habitación; las lágrimas luchaban por volver a salir.

-*¿Pero no decías que solo mataba a hombres cuando era…*

-*¿necesario?* –interrumpió –*Si. Y hasta que no conozcáis la historia entera, esto no tendrá pies ni cabeza. Así que, os pido por favor, que no me interrumpáis.* -al ver el asentimiento por parte de sus familiares, continuó -*Hará cosa de 15 años, un hombre llamado Patrick Jane apareció en el edificio donde trabajo* -una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al pronunciar el nombre –*como supongo que sabéis, soy algo parecido a la policía y Jane vino buscando ayuda. John el Rojo había matado a su mujer y a su hija y le llevaba buscando desde entonces; no había conseguido avanzar nada así que decidió unirse a la policía y así investigar más profundo. Nosotros le recibimos con los brazos abiertos y le ayudamos en todo lo posible. El CBI le aceptó como asesor y nos ayudaba también en otros casos que no tenían nada que ver con ese asesino en serie. Poco a poco pasaron los años; Jane y yo comenzábamos a confiar más el uno en el otro y entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido con la pérdida de su familia y lo obsesionado que estaba con John el Rojo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que John el Rojo estaba igual de obsesionado con él; tanto que llegó a matar a toda una unidad entera, para que Jane volviera a tener su caso entre manos.* –tomó unos segundos que la sirvieron para relajar su voz; titubeaba demasiado -*Yo me fui acercando poco a poco a Jane. He de admitir que algo me atrajo de él desde el primer día y según lo iba conociendo, más me iba enamorando. Sé que Jane se preocupa por mí, y que de alguna forma u otra le importo. Y al igual que yo me he percatado de eso, John el Rojo lo ha hecho también. Por eso ha matado a Tommy; me ha arrebatado lo que más quiero, para hacerme sufrir y que Jane lo viese. Hacerle sentir culpable y… a mí también. Si no hubiera permitido que Jane trabajase con nosotros, ahora él estaría vivo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos me encuentro a Tommy delante, tumbado en mi cama, degollado; con la cara en la pared sonriendo. Me veo a mí, a su lado, agarrándole la mano desesperada, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada.* -el llanto detuvo sus palabras.

Varios suspiros que provenían de los presentes en aquella sala, indicaron a la joven que ya era hora de entrar.

-*No es tu culpa, tía* -susurró Annie, entrando por la puerto con Neila en brazos. La pequeña de cuatro años se revolvió un poco, indicando que quería bajarse y así lo hizo. Se acercó frotándose los ojitos debido al sueño y se colocó justo al lado de Teresa.

-*No llorez, no me guta verte llorar.*

La agente sonrió y se agachó a su lado. La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y Lisbon la levantó, apoyándola en su pecho.

-*¿Sabes por qué regresé a la comisaría?* -al ver la negación, continuó -*Poco después de que te desmayaras, Jane vino a buscarme. Me dijo cosas que jamás pensé que pasarían por su cabeza de arrogante y he de reconocer que no es tan arrogante como pensaba. Cuando me dijo que fuiste tú quien encontró el cadáver, me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije. Pensé que te habían llamado como a mí y que estabas aprovechando la muerte de mi padre para acurrucarte con Jane. Si a mí ya me ha afectado demasiado el asunto de que no volveré a ver a mi padre, no me quiero imaginar lo traumático que te resultó encontrarte con tu hermano, muerto, sobre tu cama.* -las lágrimas estallaron y solo pudo pronunciar otras tres palabras -*Lo siento mucho*

**D**espertó de golpe cuando los gallos comenzaron con su incesante cacareo. Suspiró frustrada; aquello era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de su pueblo. Un tremendo dolor de cabeza la abordó en cuanto se puso en pie y vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por delante de ella.

Hacía ya dos semanas que había llegado allí. Dos semanas desde que encontró el cadáver de su hermano; dos semanas rodeada de sus familiares, sin casos de asesinatos ni estrés de por medio; dos semanas en las que encontró tranquilidad –hasta cierto punto, porque el asesinato de su hermano seguía muy presente en ella- y apoyo de las personas más cercanas a ella.

Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz y sintiendo un ligero escozor en ellos. Abrió la improvisada maleta que hizo a toda velocidad cuando marcharon de Sacramento y tomó una de las camisas de su hermano. Se la puso y, agitándose ligeramente el pelo, salió de la habitación notando el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Cuando quiso bajar el último escalón de las escaleras, una voz la llamó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-*Pima, ayúdame a bajar. Pofa.*

Neila estaba asomada entre los barrotes de la barandilla, sin llegar a bajar por la escalera. Rodó los ojos y volvió a poner rumbo hacia arriba para tomarla en brazos. Aunque no era su prima carnal, puesto que era la hija de su prima, la pequeña siempre la había tratado como tal porque explicar a alguien tan pequeño que eran primas segundas, era muy difícil.

-*Ven aquí, chiquitina.*

La niña río bajito y comenzó a agitar el pelo de su prima.

-*Vaya pelo de buja que tienes.* -Neila colocó una de sus manos en la cadera, aun en los brazos de Lisbon.

-*Pues igual que los tuyos* -Teresa imitó su gesto y la pequeña entrecerró un poco los ojos mirando como si estuviera planeando algo. -*Ala, ya hemos llegado*

Se agachó para dejarla en el suelo, pero Neila se agarró a su cuello y giró hasta quedarse en su espalda.

-*¡Ahora a caballito!* -gritó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Lisbon.

-*¡Buenos díaaaaas!* –voceó Neila cuando entraron en la cocina y empezó a agitar las piernas.

-*Buenos días mi princesa* –contestó Sonia, cogiendo a su hija en brazos. –*Buenos días Teresa* –Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-*Buenos días.*

**-*L**os gallos siguen sin dejarte dormir ¿eh?*

Neila se había marchado apenas unos segundos antes con la intención de despertar a su hermano. Sonia se levantó de la silla a la vez que la pequeña salía de la cocina para acompañarla, pero su padre apareció en el momento oportuno y se ofreció voluntario.

Aprovechando que estaban las dos solas, Sonia decidió hablar con su prima, dada la buena relación que tenían ambas.

-*Deberías salir, que te dé el aire un poco. Y dormir, que mira que ojeras tienes.*

-*Ya sé que debería hacer muchas cosas pero no tengo fuerzas. Me paso las noches en vela, pensando en… pensando en todo. Y cuando consigo cerrar los ojos aparecen los puñeteros gallos. *

Suspiró, tomando la taza de café que reposaba en la mesa. Tomó un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de Sonia, que seguía dando vueltas a una pregunta en su cabeza.

-*¿Y si… llamas a Jane?*

-*Ya bueno, lo he pensado pero la situación es complicada con él.*

-*Solo es complicada si lo das muchas vueltas. Seguro que él se muere por estar aquí, ahora, contigo. Además, necesitas recibir el apoyo de alguien cercano.* –Extendió su mano al ver como Lisbon iba a protestar –*Sé que nosotros te apoyamos, y somos cercanos. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero. *

-*Quizá tengas razón.*

-*Quizá no. La tengo. Ahora, vete a por tu móvil, llámale. Habla un rato y desahógate. Cuando termines, avísanos. Te estaremos esperando para dar un paseo por el pueblo.*

Sonia se levantó de la silla y recogió su taza. La dejó en el lavabo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes guiñarla un ojo.

Haciendo caso a su prima, Teresa se terminó su café y, con el ánimo renovado, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Buscó entre su mochila y cuando dio con el móvil, suspiró frustrada. No tenía cobertura.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Entró al baño y se lavó los dientes. Oyó la conversación que tenían de fondo varios de sus tíos y primos y sonrió tristemente. Todos estaban preocupados por ella y por Annie. Aun sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien, aguardó en el baño escuchando la conversación al completo. Cuando cambiaron de tema, esperó otro par de minutos y salió de allí, entrando de inmediato en la cocina.

-*¿La antena sigue en el mismo sitio de siempre?* –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-*Si.*

-*Genial. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomarnos algo al bar y los peques me acompañan hasta la antena? Porque aquí no tengo cobertura.*

Otra de las peculiaridades que tenía su pueblo era esa. O te situabas justo al lado de la antena, o no conseguías cobertura.

Contentos por el estado de ánimo que tenía Lisbon, aceptaron su propuesta. Salieron al jardín para comprobar la temperatura y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

También en su habitación, Teresa hurgó en el armario dónde había guardado toda su ropa. Se despojó de la camisa de su hermano y tomó una camiseta de tirantes cruzados junto a un pantalón corto y unas playeras viejas. Justo lo que no se ponía en Sacramento por el trabajo. Se acercó al espejo y se amarró el pelo en una coleta alta. Miró su aspecto y, contenta con el resultado, sonrió. Pero su vista volvió a clavarse en aquel extraño tatuaje que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Tres puntos negros, con apenas unos milímetros de separación entre uno y otro. Una vez más, aquello le recordó a su hermano y las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

_-Eh, yo también tengo ese tatuaje, mira –exclamó Tommy, torciendo ligeramente el brazo para que su hermana mayor pudiera verlo._

_Teresa le miró, preguntándose como un niño de 10 años podía tener un tatuaje en su piel. Aunque lo de ella tampoco era normal, apenas tenía un par de años más que él._

_-¿Sabes cómo te le has hecho?-le preguntó. El pequeño negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermano supiera porque ambos tenían el mismo tatuaje._

_-¡Niños, bajad a comer!_

_La voz de su madre les sacó de sus pensamientos y, sin dar más vueltas al asunto, los dos echaron a correr para ver quien llegaba antes a la cocina._

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad. Tomó con rapidez el móvil y su cartera y los guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón dispuesta a aprovechar el día y dejar ir yendo poco a poco la tristeza.

-*Ala, que alto eztamos* -exclamó Neila, admirando las vistas que tenía en frente.

Teresa sonrió y les animó a subir los pocos escalones que les quedaban para llegar a lo alto de la colina. En aquel lugar tenía tantos recuerdos que cada vez que lo visitaba la nostalgia la invadía. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos, con imágenes suyas con su madre y con sus hermanos; incluso con su padre con el que la relación nunca fue buena.

Una vez se colocó al lado de la antena, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Jane inconscientemente. Pero justo antes de pulsar el botón verde, se echó a atrás. Estaba tan decidida tras la charla con su prima, que no sabía que iba a decirle. Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Con todos esos pensamientos negativos en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que su sobrina se había acercado y al ver de quién era el número –cosa que no la resultó muy difícil ya que le tenía guardado en contactos como "Patrick"- pulsó el botón.

-*Yo que tú, me pegaría el teléfono a la oreja*

Annie colocó su mano en el hombro de Teresa, quien estaba sentada en una roca, y presionó ligeramente, dándola a entender que no pondría ninguna pega. A paso lento, la joven se dirigió hacia los pequeños que se divertían en la hierba, no sin antes susurrar a tía que saludara a Jane de su parte.

Lisbon sonrió y la hizo caso. Pero no esperó tanto como esperaba. En cuanto el móvil dio señal, una voz de mujer diciendo que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura sonó en su oído. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Jane siempre tenía el móvil encendido. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar y volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo así que, decidió llamar a otra persona.

**O**yó el tono de llamada de su móvil y soltó un ligero suspiro. Desde que Lisbon había abandonado el CBI, aquello era un caos. Según pasaban los días, nuevos casos de asesinatos se agolpaban en sus puertas, esperando ser resueltos. Pero ellos tenían una prioridad; resolver el caso de Tommy. A pesar de haber recibido varios avisos por parte de Bertram, alegando que no podían dejar de lado a los demás asesinatos, el equipo seguía investigando sin darles mucha importancia.

Buscó en su mesa, apartando la cantidad de papeles y carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa hasta encontrar el objeto que estaba montando tanto ruido y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Hey chicos, es la jefa –exclamó Cho, tomando su móvil.

Van Pelt y Rigsby sonrieron y se acercaron a él, asombrados de que Lisbon estuviera en la otra línea. No pensaban que fuera a llamar, ni siquiera que estuviera dispuesta a hablar con ellos, sabiendo que no tendrían mucha información que darla.

-Salúdala de mi parte –susurró Grace, con el ánimo renovado.

Era cierto que estaban poniendo todo su empeño en resolver el caso o en, al menos, encontrar alguna pista que pudiera llevarles a John el Rojo, sin embargo, se pasaban día y noche en la oficina y poco a poco sus fuerzas se agotaban. Pero la llamada de Teresa les había renovado esas fuerzas.

Varios minutos después, ya con la llamada finalizada, Cho comenzó a contarles lo que su jefa le había dicho.

-Quiere que hoy, cuando terminemos nuestra jornada, dejemos todo aquí y nos vayamos a descansar. Me ha notado la voz cansada y cuando la he dicho que nos pasábamos todas las noches aquí, me ha contestado eso. También me ha preguntado si había alguna novedad pero la he dicho que todo lo que habíamos encontrado hasta el momento no nos ha llevado a ningún lado. Y me ha preguntado por Jane. Dice que le ha llamado pero que su móvil está apagado. ¿Sabéis a dónde ha ido? Estaba aquí hace tan solo unos minutos.

-¿Su móvil apagado? Qué raro… -pensó Van Pelt en voz alta.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Hoy no le he visto -preguntó Rigsby.

-Esperemos unas horas, a ver si aparece. Si no, Van Pelt, ponte a buscarle.

Ante el asentimiento de la mujer, los tres volvieron al trabajo, pero algo rondaba en sus cabezas. Tenían una mala impresión, como si algo no fuera buen.

**M**iró hacia el cielo al oír a un pájaro piar. Oyó a Neila gritar y echó a correr detrás de ella. La pequeña había localizado a su madre en la terraza del bar y no dudó en echar a correr sin pensar que venía un coche por su izquierda. Por suerte, llegó a cogerla en brazos justo antes de que el coche llegara hasta ella y la atropellara.

-*Ten más cuidado. Podría haberte pillado* –Teresa había cambiado su tono, para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-*Lo siento* –respondió la niña.

Lisbon sonrió y la bajo, mientras se acercaban al bar. Cuando llegaron, Annie se llevó a los niños al parque que había a tan solo unos metros del bar y Teresa se sentó en una silla que habían acercado a las mesas que estaban utilizando.

-*¿Y bien?*

Sonia la interrogaba con la mirada, mientras los demás miraban sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

-*No me ha cogido el móvil. Le tenía apagado*

-*¿Lo volviste a intentar más tarde?*

-*Sí, un par de veces. Pero ninguna ha dado señal y eso es algo raro. Siempre que le he llamado me ha contestado. –Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre ellos

-*Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho en llamarte, no te preocupes.*

-*Ya…* -era cierto que Jane siempre había ido un poco a su bola, pero había algo que la inquietaba.

Clavó su vista en el parque donde jugaban los niños mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. El bar estaba situado en la esquina de una plaza. Justo en el centro de esta estaba el parque, y en frente de este, si dibujabas una línea vertical desde al bar, estaba la casa donde vivían desde hacía ya dos semanas, casi todos sus familiares.

Gracias a eso, pudieron ver como una furgoneta se paraba delante de la puerta. De ella, salió un hombre vestido entero de negro, cosa que inquietó más todavía a Teresa. Vio como daba la vuelta y sacaba a alguien del maletero, casi inconsciente. Advirtió a todos con un simple gesto e hizo que ellos también lo vieran. Se levantó de la mesa y sin llamar mucho la atención colocó una de sus manos en su espalda, preparada para empuñar el arma en cualquier momento. Pero un grito desgarrador la descolocó.

- Jane –susurró, unas milésimas de segundo antes de echar a correr, pistola en mano.

Annie, que también había reconocido la voz del hombre que gritó, giró la cabeza para buscar a su tía y cuando la vio correr, la siguió a paso rápido.

La gente se amontonaba con rapidez, creando un barullo incesante. De entre los familiares de la agente, algunos la siguieron también corriendo mientras que otros se quedaron con los niños.

Mientras aceleraba el paso al ver que el sospechoso de negro se montaba en la furgoneta, empuñó el arma sin parar, quitando el seguro. Pero a medida que se acercaba, veía a Jane con más claridad lo que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Casi inconsciente, con demasiada sangre a su alrededor, moretones por todas partes y la cara con un labio roto y un ojo completamente morado que no podía ni siquiera abrir. La ropa toda ensangrentada y rota. Pero lo que más destacaba junto a la sangre y a su cara, era la apuñalada que tenía en el estómago de la cual, seguía brotando sangre.

Lisbon llegó a su lado y se arrodilló en el suelo. Levantó con cuidado su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo, acariciándole con delicadeza.

-Jane, por favor, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo. No me dejes –repetía una y otra vez.

Respiró hondo y, con lágrimas en los ojos que casi no la permitían ver, colocó sus manos en la reciente herida. Las entrelazó y comenzó a presionar, imitando los latidos del corazón mientras contaba. Notó como él utilizaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para colocar una de sus manos sobre las de ella. Pero estaba tan concentrada en él, que no se fijó como dibujaba tres puntos con su propia sangre en su brazo.

-Jane –volvió a susurrar. Pero esta vez recibió contestación. Una contestación casi sin aliento, sin fuerzas, pero sincera.

-Te quiero.

-La ambulancia estará aquí en cinco minutos –dijo Annie nada más salir por la puerta de la casa.

Pero para Lisbon, todo lo demás no existía. Tan solo el hombre que tenía sobre su regazo, y la esperanza de que su corazón no parase, mientras veía como la vida se le iba con cada suspiro.


	4. Inspirar, expirar

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**I**nspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, mientras el hombre al que amaba se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Inspirar, expirar. Miró a su alrededor. Sonia, Diego, Lidia y los dos gemelos, Alfredo y Francisco, estaban sentados en las sillas de plástico junto a ella. Inspirar, expirar. Había sufrido un ataque de nervios tan solo unos minutos antes y el médico que la atendió la dijo que tenía que hacer eso, inspirar y expirar, para lograr mantener la calma.

Se sentó en su silla, de la que se había levantado hacía un rato, y hundió la cabeza en sus manos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y apretó ligeramente. Agradeció el apoyo y oyó como la decían algo, pero en su mente solo rondaban las últimas dos palabras susurradas por el asesor.

-*Teresa, no es culpa tuya* –uno de los gemelos intentaba ayudar, pero de nada servía.

-*Le ha apuñalado enfrente mío. Si hubiera echado a correr en cuanto vi la furgoneta…*

-*Si lo hubieras echo, quizá te hubiera matado*

-*Sí, pero él estaría mejor.*

Los cinco allí presentes se asombraron de lo que su prima acababa de decir. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar a aquel hombre. Sonia iba a protestar, cuando un médico cruzó el umbral de una de las puertas y preguntó por los familiares de Patrick Jane.

Lisbon se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él con rapidez. Sus primos la imitaron, pero con más tranquilidad, pensando en qué hacer si el médico no decía lo que ellos esperaban; si la cosa había salido mal.

-*La operación ha salido con éxito. Lo único grave que presentaba era la apuñalada y varias hemorragias internas provocadas por golpes. El resto es superficial y con unos puntos y el cuidado necesario, se curará.*

-*Eso quiere decir que está bien ¿No?*

Ante la contestación afirmativa del doctor, Lisbon sintió como se liberaba de un gran peso.

-*¿Cuándo podré verle?*

-*Las enfermeras le están trasladando a su habitación. En cuanto terminen, la avisaré y le indicaré la habitación. Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia pero estimamos que se despertará de aquí a un par de horas. Si todo va bien, con un poco de suerte le podremos dar el alta mañana por la tarde*

Tras darle las gracias al doctor, volvieron a sus asientos. Era exactamente la misma situación de hacía unos minutos, solo que en vez de resignación y tristeza, sus caras mostraban alegría; sobre todo la de Teresa. Poco después, una enfermera les indicó que ya podían pasar a verle. Sonia dijo que ellos mejor la esperaban aquí abajo ya que Jane no les conocía y se podía sentir incómodo y Lisbon les dijo que mejor se marchasen a casa y descansaran un poco allí, que ella pensaba quedarse todo el tiempo que él estuviera en el hospital, a su lado.

-*Muchas gracias por quedaros conmigo, de verdad* –dijo, abrazando uno a uno.

-*Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes. Llámanos.*

-*Lo haré* –contestó, y se dirigió hacia la enfermera que la esperaba a pocos metros.

Subieron varios pisos y recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Respiró hondo varias veces y, cuando iba a colocar su mano sobre el pomo, la enfermera llamó su atención.

-*Una pregunta, ¿Le suena de algo el nombre "Teresa"?*

Aturdida por la pregunta, tardó en contestar.

-*Si, me llamo así*

-*Vaya, pues parece que su novio la quiere mucho. Ha susurrado su nombre un par de veces mientras le traíamos hacia aquí*

Sonrió al oír las palabras mientras la enfermera se despedía de ella. Pero permaneció así varios minutos, sola y en silencio, tratando de calmarse antes de entrar en la habitación. Eran demasiadas las cosas que la estaban ocurriendo en el último mes.

Una vez preparada, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio. Temía encontrarse con una imagen desagradable pero recordó las palabras del doctor. "Está fuera de peligro, Teresa" se dijo así misma. Pero lo que no esperaba era la costosa sonrisa que Jane la ofrecía, a pesar del dolor.

-Vaya, veo que te has despertado.

-Puede que todavía esté soñando –contestó él, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Teresa se acercó despacio hacia la cama y le tomó la mano.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Créeme, yo también.

Con cada palabra que decía, el asesor notaba un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era recordar la tristeza y las lágrimas en el rostro de Lisbon, cuando le encontró en el suelo unas horas antes.

Patrick hizo un amago para hablar, pero ella le interrumpió.

-No, ahora necesitas descansar. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde, cuando estés mejor. Ahora quiero que te duermas; todavía estás muy débil. –Hizo pequeños circulitos con su dedo pulgar sobre la mano de Jane, que tenía agarrada.

-Vale –susurró, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada. Una vez con los ojos cerrados, volvió a hablar. –Pero no te vayas, por favor.

-No me iré –contestó Teresa, entrelazando sus manos.

**A**garró con delicadeza su cintura para ayudarle a bajar del coche. Tal y como les informó el doctor el día anterior, Jane se recuperó bastante bien. Durante la noche, y a pesar de haberse despertado a altas horas, algo alterado, logró recuperar parte de las fuerzas perdidas y tras comprobar por la mañana que todo iba bien, pudieron darle el alta después de comer.

Teresa, que no se había separado de él desde que entró en la habitación por primera vez, comprobó lo que la enfermera le contó. Durante la noche, la cual ella pasó en vela, el hombre había susurrado su nombre varias veces.

Tras cerciorarse que Jane podía mantenerse en pie él solo, se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, para después volver al coche y sacar de la guantera su arma de repuesto y colocársela en la cintura del pantalón. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó a Patrick de nuevo, para agarrarle de la cintura y que él pasara uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y así poder andar con más seguridad. Aún estaba algo débil.

-Eh, estate tranquilo –le dijo, al comprobar que su respiración se agitaba. –Son mi familia.

-Ya, pero no me conocen.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado a ti que te conozca la gente? –preguntó, justo en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta.

-*¡Vaya, ya estáis aquí!* –dijo Lidia, con una sonrisa.

-*¡Pima!* –gritó Neila, apareciendo por la puerta corriendo y aferrándose a las piernas de la agente.

-*Ay, mi vida. Como te quiero yo.* -Lisbon se agachó y la cogió con su brazo libre. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y volvió a bajarla al suelo para ayudar a Jane a entrar. –*Ahora cuando Patrick se siente, vuelvo a cogerte ¿Vale? Pero déjame que le ayude a andar.*

-*Vale* -contestó la niña, feliz. -* Pero… ¿Quién es?*

Neila clavó sus ojos en Jane, mirándole extrañada.

-*Es un amigo mío. Seguro que te cae bien*

-*Oh, entonce, ¿es oto pimo?* -preguntó ilusionada.

Lisbon asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña se dirigió hacia las piernas de Jane para abrazarle. Con suerte, Sonia la cogió en brazos antes de que llegara.

*Tienes que tener cuidado, el primo Jane está malito* -la dijo su madre y se la llevó a dentro mientras la pequeña la hacía preguntas.

-Creo que me vas a tener que presentar a bastante gente –Jane tenía una sonrisa en la cara, al ver a la pequeña.

-No lo sabes tú bien. Somos muchos así que no te asustes. Por cierto, Neila ya te ha cogido cariño, ha dicho que eres su nuevo primo.

Teresa le ayudó a subir el escalón que había justo a la entrada y con cuidado abrió la puerta del salón, donde todos les estaban esperando. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Jane se asombró de ver a las casi 30 personas que llenaban la sala.

-*Mirad, mirad, él es Pa… Pa…

-*Patrick* -completó Lisbon.

-*Es Patick, mi nuevo pimo* -dijo Neila toda ilusionada, señalando a Jane. El comentario de la pequeña generó varias risas mientras uno de los gemelos se levantaba de uno de los sillones para dejarle sentar.

Teresa le presentó uno a uno a todos sus familiares, mientras él intentaba memorizar todos los nombres, cosa que no le resultó muy difícil, gracias a su palacio de la memoria. Después, la agente tomó en brazos a la pequeña tal y como la prometió y jugó con ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

-*Estaba agotada* -susurró al comprobar que Neila tenía los ojos cerrados. -*Voy a llevarla a la habitación para que descanse un rato*

-*Si quieres la subo yo* -se ofreció Sonia, puesto que era su hija.

-*No te preocupes, además tenía que subir de todas formas a preparar la cama para Jane, que por cierto, también se está quedando dormido.*

-*Creo que no queda ningún dormitorio libre* -informó Alfredo, uno de los gemelos, cuando recordó que al llegar él cogió el último.

-*Dormirá en mi cama y yo me bajaré al sofá. Necesita descansar* -Dijo, acercándose con cuidado hacia Jane para no despertar a la niña que tenía en brazos. –Jane, ¿puedes levantarte solo o necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que puedo solo. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tu y esta pequeñaja de aquí –señaló con los ojos a Neila –a descansar. Necesitas reposar. Te estás quedando dormido en el sillón, y estarás más cómodo en la cama.

-No te lo voy a negar –dijo mientras se levantaba, con la ayuda de uno de los primos de Lisbon.

Tras darle las gracias, los tres subieron por las escaleras a paso lento, debido a que con cada paso, a Jane le tiraba la cicatriz. Una vez llegaron al primer piso, el hombre se asombró de la cantidad de habitaciones que había para ser un pasillo tan pequeño y supuso que no serían muy grandes, pero se equivocaba. Entraron en la primera puerta que había a la derecha y Teresa le mandó esperar en lo que llevaba a Neila a su habitación. Cuando volvió, se encontró al asesor sentado sobre la cama, observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Es tu habitación?

-Si –contestó, apartando de encima de la cama un par de vestidos y unas camisetas de tirantes. –Bueno, era. Ahora es tuya. Luego vendré a recoger mis cosas pero ahora descansa.

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

-Me las apañaré con el sofá –se agachó al suelo para recoger un par de deportivas y unas sandalias y apartarlas a otro lado, para evitar que se tropezase.

-Ah no. Yo dormiré en el sofá, y tú aquí.

-Yo estoy perfectamente, y tu no.

-No, no lo estás.

Teresa notó como una mano se posaba sobre la suya. Era cierto que físicamente estaba perfectamente, pero no psicológicamente. Y a eso se refería él. Todavía tenía la muerte de su hermano muy reciente, y Jane lo sabía.

-Escucha Lisbon, yo… lo siento.

-No tienes nada que sentir. No fue tu culpa. –Lisbon se agachó hacia su maleta en busca de una prenda.

-Si la fue.

-No, no la fue –volvió a repetir, ahora con un tono de voz más serio. Se levantó del suelo con una camiseta de manga corta y se acercó a él. –No puedes sentirte culpable de algo de lo que no eres.

Dejó la camiseta del pijama que llevaba en la mano y que hasta hacía dos semanas pertenecía a su hermano sobre la cama y le ayudó a despojarse de la chaqueta del traje que llevaba.

-Creo que habrá que tirar esta ropa a la basura –opinó al ver cómo tenia restos de sangre seca y algún agujero.

-No tengo otra ropa –respondió él, intentando desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, pero aún tenía el pulso algo alterado y no lo conseguía. Ella posó sus manos sobre las de él y le ayudó a desabrocharlos.

-Si tienes. He traído bastante ropa de mi hermano, no me preguntes por qué. Teníais un físico muy parecido así que supongo que te valdrá.

Cuándo Teresa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba ayudando a desvestirse a Jane y lo había hecho por impulso, sin apenas pensarlo.

-Espera –le dijo, justo cuando se iba a poner la camiseta. –tienes sangre en el apósito.

Ayudó al hombre a tumbarse la cama y a ponerse la camiseta, pero se la levantó un poco, lo justo para tener la herida al aire. Le quitó con cuidado la gasa y comprobó que no se había soltado ninguno de los puntos.

-No te muevas, voy a por otro –pero antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, ya había salido de la habitación.

Justo al salir, oyó como otra tabla del suelo, algo lejana para haber sido por sus pasos, crujía. Temiendo lo peor, agarró el arma que tenía en la espalda y la empuño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Tranquila, soy yo. Venía a buscar un libro.

-La próxima vez avísame antes, Annie. Que susto me has dado.

-Lo siento –dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al ver algo extraño en su mano.

-¿Esto? –Levantó su mano –es el apósito que tenía Jane. Está manchado de sangre e iba a ir a por otro.

-Espera, creo que tengo yo alguno en mi mochila.

Annie entró en su habitación y pocos minutos después, regresó con una caja metálica.

-Ten, aquí tienes de todo. Quédatelo por si necesitas algo más.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Lisbon, acurrucando a su sobrina en sus brazos para luego depositarla un beso en su pelo.

Volvió a la habitación donde había dejado a Jane y sacó una venda de la caja. Dejó esta sobre la mesa que había y se acercó a la cama otra vez, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. Con cuidado, acarició la zona herida sin llegar a donde estaban los puntos. Miró a Jane, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco.

Tras esas palabras, Teresa notó como la respiración de su compañero se agitaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te ha matado? Es decir, ha estado tan cerca y pensé que lo había conseguido porque cuando te vi en el suelo, con tanta sangre… pero el médico me dijo que todas las heridas eran superficiales a excepción de la apuñalada, y que esta también es leve porque es honda, pero no llega a dañar gravemente ninguno de los órganos vitales. –notó como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Es una advertencia –respondió, levantando su mano y tomando su brazo, para acariciarlo hasta llegar a su mano. –Quiere que sepamos que sabe dónde estás y que no dudará en venir aquí si hace falta.

-Pero ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

-No lo sé. Ninguno sabíamos dónde estabas. Tan solo que habías abandonado el país.

-Sabía que algo iba mal cuando no me cogiste la llamada. –suspiró, apartando la mirada. A su vez, Jane bajó su cabeza para observar sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Cómo fue capaz de capturarte sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-No me capturó, fui yo.

-¿Encontraste alguna pista y no se lo dijiste a los demás?

-Hace cuatro días entré al ático después de prepararme un café y me encontré con varias fotos tuyas en el suelo. Eran recientes, demasiado recientes. En algunas hasta estabas con tu prima, la pequeña, en brazos. Al lado de ellas había una nota, diciendo que si no me presentaba solo a la mañana siguiente en una dirección, te mataría.

-¿Y fuiste solo?

-No podía arriesgarme a llevar a policías. John el Rojo es demasiado listo, se daría cuenta y dios sabe que cosas te podría haber hecho.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! –gritó Lisbon, asustando a Annie y a otros tres de sus primos que estaban escuchando la conversación al otro lado de la puerta, con la joven como traductora -¡Podría haberte matado!

-Pero tú estarías a salvo.

Justo en ese momento, la mujer recordó una conversación de hacía ya bastantes años, en el que Jane la dio una contestación completamente diferente.

-La última vez que te dije eso…

-Lo sé, te contesté que tú tendrías a John el Rojo. Pero entonces no había abierto los ojos.

Teresa sonrió, percatándose de que la conversación estaba llegando a un punto crítico y de que sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más cerca. Extendió su mano y acarició una de sus mejillas para luego acercar más su rostro y besar su frente.

-Descansa. Estaré abajo; cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame.

Muy a su pesar, se apartó del hombre y se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Se aproximó a la puerta y, justo antes de salir, suspiró.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. No al menos solo. Ya he perdido a mi hermano por esto, no puedo perderte a ti también.

Cerró la puerta despacio, sin esperar a que el asesor contestara. Esas cuatro paredes habían presenciado algo que llevaba más de diez años guardado en sus corazones y que nunca antes se habían atrevido a decir. No hizo falta ningún "te quiero" porque ellos entendieron el significado oculto de cada una de las palabras de aquella conversación.

Nada más escuchar el ruido que hizo el manillar al cerrar, se apoyó en la puerta y miró al techo. Sonrió, teniendo la impresión de que tras ese enorme tablón de madera, Jane también sonreía y, sin cambiar el gesto de su cara, bajó uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

-*Vaya, ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?* -preguntó Sonia, nada más verla entrar.

-*¿Enserio? No soy estúpida. Estabais detrás de la puerta, y Annie os hacía de traductor.* -se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los cinco que había allí. Clavó su mirada en su sobrina y esta le devolvió el gesto, sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento. –*Mira, sé que Jane no es de tu agrado, Annie; y lo entiendo. No puedo reprochártelo.*

-*Te hace feliz, con eso me basta* –la interrumpió. -*Si es cierto lo que ha dicho allí dentro, estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para que tú estuvieras a salvo. Eso dice mucho de él. Y ese mucho, es el que yo no había visto hasta ahora. Llevas razón, Patrick no es de las personas a las que más adoro en el mundo, pero después de pasar por todo lo que estoy pasando, mi opinión sobre él está cambiando. Me conozco, y sé que todavía estaré esquiva con él porque soy así. Solo te pido tiempo, hasta que logre superar esto.*

Y tras esas palabras, tía y sobrina se fundieron en un gran abrazo, que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos.

**A**brió los ojos, rindiéndose en el intento de pegar ojo. Se levantó del sofá y bostezó, agitándose a la vez su cabello. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta del salón, para evitar que hiciera ruido y caminó todo recto para entrar en la habitación de enfrente. Palpó con la mano la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y cerró la puerta justo antes de presionarle y encender la luz.

En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor, la imagen de una mujer con rasgos faciales prácticamente iguales a los suyos, la mostró una gran sonrisa. Sonrió con nostalgia y tomó el marco en la que estaba metida, junto a otro en el que salían ella, con sus tres hermanos. Recuerdos del momento en el que se hicieron esa foto llegaron a su cabeza y deseó que todo volviera atrás en el tiempo; deseó recuperar a sus hermanos y a su madre, volver a tener diez años y ser una familia.

Suspiró resignada sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada y se preguntó qué sería de sus otros dos hermanos, que desaparecieron poco después de que su padre muriese. Depositó de nuevo las fotografías en la balda del armario, junto a otras tantas de su familia materna y salió de la habitación con los ojos humedecidos. Pero en vez de volver al salón, subió las escaleras despacio oyendo como crujían con cada uno de sus pasos.

Empujó la puerta sin apenas hacer fuerza y asomó la cabeza para luego introducir todo su cuerpo por el pequeño hueco. Volvió la puerta con recelo, procurando no hacer más ruido del que había hecho ya y se acercó a la cama andando de puntillas. Sobre ella, Patrick dormía alterado, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. Abrumada por la situación, pensó que podía hacer.

-No, por favor… -susurró el hombre en sueños. –no la hagas nada. Prometo hacer todo lo que quieras pero suéltala.

-Jane, despierta –agitó ligeramente su brazo, pero no daba resultado.

-Ya ha tenido suficiente con la muerte de su hermano, déjala; por favor. –seguía suplicando.

-Jane –dijo, con más fuerza que antes mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. –Jane, es solo un sueño, vamos, despierta.

Pocos segundos después, el asesor abrió los ojos de golpe, recostándose de la cama con fuerza. Enseguida la herida quiso llamar la atención y sintió un fuerte dolor que le hizo volver a tumbarse. Pese a eso, su respiración seguía inquieta.

-Todo está bien. Estás aquí, a salvo. –susurró Lisbon, rozando su hombro con delicadeza.

Jane miró a su alrededor, queriendo cerciorarse de que, tal y como decía ella, todo era un sueño. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando apoyó la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando mitigar la molestia.

-Déjame ver la herida. –levantó con cuidado la camiseta que llevaba y comprobó que no se había abierto, ni se había soltado ningún punto. –Está bien, tan solo te ha tirado al levantarte tan bruscamente.

-Llevo así toda la noche. –admitió, avergonzándose de sus palabras. Debería ser al revés; debería de estar consolándola él a ella, y no ella a él.

-¿Puedes tumbarte de lado sin que te duela la herida? –le preguntó.

-Supongo que sí –respondió, girándose tal y como ella había dicho.

Instantes más tarde, Patrick notó cómo el edredón que tenía por encima se apartaba de su cuerpo y el colchón se hundía ligeramente en el lado contrario al que estaba él, para después sentir la colcha de nuevo y a Teresa tumbada a su lado, abrazándole con ternura.

-Intenta dormir ahora. Yo estaré aquí contigo y si veo que vuelves a tener una pesadilla, te despertaré. –al notar como la respiración del hombre se calmaba, decidió acurrucarse un poco más junto a él, y cerró los ojos a la vez que decía: -Buenas noches, Jane.

-Buenas noches, Teresa.

Pero no haría falta que la mujer estuviese al tanto de él, porque ambos dormirían sin ningún problema, sintiendo tan de cerca el cuerpo del otro; sintiendo el cuerpo de la persona a la que amaban.


	5. El principio del final

**Sé que prometí subir capítulo cada domingo, pero he estado de viaje de estudios en Inglaterra una temporadilla y apenas tenía conexión a internet. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y, como siempre, gracias por los review!**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**M**iró al suelo para comprobar lo que se imaginaba. Las huellas que dejaban sus pies eran mucho más grandes que las suyas. Se veía el pie pequeño, tenía que reconocerlo. Era cierto que no tallaba demasiado para la edad que tenía, pero si estaba equilibrado con su altura. Pero la huella del hombre que paseaba a su lado por la playa, doblaba la suya propia. Aquello la recordó por enésima vez a su hermano y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Agitó la cabeza y respiró hondo. No quería llorar.

Giró su cabeza para clavar la mirada en su compañero. Por suerte, la herida había cicatrizado bien y no les había acarreado ningún problema más. Tan solo un par de días antes le habían quitado los puntos y le informaron de que ya podía volver a realizar su vida con normalidad, sin evitar coger pesos grandes o hacer esfuerzos. Pero a su vez, eso la recordaba una vez más, que ya llevaba un mes sin ver a su hermano y todavía la quedarían muchos por delante.

Sintió como la arena se colaba entre sus dedos de los pies y suspiró. Adoraba esa sensación. Se sentía libre, a gusto; como si nada ni nadie pudieran frenarla. Un gran muro de piedra llamó su atención y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se habían recorrido la playa. Aunque cuando la compañía que tienes es grata, el tiempo se pasa volando.

Apoyaron la palma de la mano al completo sobre el muro y él sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo para sacarse una foto. Ambos sonrieron y tras asegurarse de que la imagen había salido bien, dieron media vuelta para regresar con el resto de personas.

-Hacía mucho que no paseábamos por la playa –dijo Jane, fijándose en la cantidad de diminutos agujeros que había en la arena.

-Exactamente, desde que resolvimos el último caso cerca de la costa. ¿Qué miras?

-Esos agujeros –contestó, señalándoles con el dedo índice.

-Vaya, algo que el gran Patrick Jane no sabe –le picó, recibiendo una salpicadura del agua del mar como regañina. –Ahí debajo, enterrados, hay bichos pequeños. Suelen ser cangrejos.

Teresa se agachó, tomando a su vez una de las chanclas que llevaba en la mano para escarbar. No hizo falta un hoyo muy grande; en cuanto el cangrejo notó como se deshacían de su escondite, salió a la superficie y echó a correr hacia el mar con la esperanza de que una ola se le llevara.

-Esta zona de la playa está llena. Sin embargo donde estamos nosotros no encontraras ni uno solo. Aquí atracan los barcos pesqueros y siempre traen alimento para ellos.

Patrick sonrió al ver el entusiasmo con el que la mujer hablaba y también por cerciorarse de que su relación iba a mejor. Se agachó para observar otro de los agujeros, pero pocos segundos después, acabaría en el suelo, empapado hasta los huesos.

Al ver que el hombre bajaba la guardia, Lisbon colocó el móvil en uno de los lados de la parte de debajo de su bikini y se aseguró que no se caería. Espero paciente hasta que una ola, algo más grande que las demás, llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y le empujó. Jane cayó al suelo y la ola pasó por encima de él. Como acto reflejo por la baja temperatura que tenía el agua, el asesor se levantó de golpe, agitando su cuerpo y pasando sus manos por la cabeza, para así librarse del agua que tenía sobre ella.

-Lo vas a lamentar –dijo él entre dientes, echando a correr tras ella, que había empezado también a correr instantes después de que el hombre pronunciara las palabras.

**-***Oye, ¿esos no son…?* -preguntó Annie, al reconocer a lo lejos a su tía.

-*Teresa y Patrick* –contestó Sonia, mirando hacia ellos.

Desde una distancia de varios metros, pudieron observar como la mujer huía de él. Pero de nada la serviría. Jane acabó por alcanzarla y la tomó en brazos, adentrándola poco a poco en el mar a la espera, al igual que ella, de una ola grande. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, apenas un minuto después, la agente estaba bajo el agua, maldiciendo a Jane.

El hombre la tendió la mano cuando aún estaba sentada sobre la arena, y Teresa la aceptó, con una sonrisa en la cara. Una vez de pie, ambos se dirigieron hacia el resto del grupo que comenzaban a sacar varios recipientes con comida de dentro de una de las neveras.

**E**l sol iba cayendo, mientras las personas allí presentes guardaban sus pertenencias en los maleteros de los coches con los que habían ido a la playa. Hecho esto, ocuparon sus asientos mientras charlaban animadamente; a excepción de Jane que iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo distante –susurró Teresa, al hombre que iba a su lado.

-Eh, si, tan solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Si todo va bien, no tardarás mucho en saberlo. –contestó Jane, volviendo su vista hacia la ventana.

Teresa, extrañada por las últimas palabras del asesor, frunció el ceño y decidió dejarle entretenido con su cabeza, mientras ella daba vueltas en la suya propia pensando qué sería lo que su compañero tramaba. La voz de su prima pequeña hizo que girara su cabeza inconscientemente y se entretuvo con ella el resto del camino, hasta llegar al pueblo de nuevo.

Pasadas las once y media de la noche, la agente se bajaba del coche con la niña en brazos, procurando no despertarla. Abrió el maletero, sujetando a Neila con su otro brazo y el pecho, y sacó una mochila que se colocó al hombro. Pero cuando se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, una ligera presión en su brazo la detuvo.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

Clavó su mirada en Jane, parecía nervioso y a la vez preocupado. Temiéndose lo peor, entregó a la pequeña durmiente a uno de los gemelos, junto a la bolsa y se acercó al hombre, que se había apoyado en el capó del coche.

-Claro, ¿estás bien? Llevas raro desde que nos hemos ido de la playa.

-Ya, respecto a eso, hay una cosa que quiero decirte. –vio como la mujer levantaba una ceja, indicándole que siguiera hablando, y así hizo. –Todos estos años, los comentarios que has dicho sobre mí… Es verdad. He olvidado cómo actuar como un ser humano normal y manipulo, y miento y engaño a los demás para evitar mostrar lo que siento. Y la idea de que alguien intime conmigo me aterra por motivos evidentes. Pero la verdad, Teresa, es que no puedo imaginar despertarme, sabiendo que no estarás a mi lado. La verdad es… que te amo.

Durante su discurso, Lisbon tomó las manos de él con delicadeza, al ver como se trababa con cada palabra. Estaba demasiado nervioso y se temía algo malo. Puede que quizá la dijera que John el Rojo había atacado a alguno de sus compañeros, o que le había vuelto a amenazar. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella.

Jane, por su parte, oía a su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Aumentando la rapidez de los latidos con cada segundo que pasaba sin que la mujer dijera una sola palabra. Hasta que el milagro ocurrió. Una sonrisa se reflejó en su cara, acompañada de unas palabras.

-Dilo otra vez.

Suspiró aliviado, tomando la barbilla de Teresa con una de sus manos.

-Te amo –repitió, justo antes de besarla.

**A**brió la puerta, encontrándose con todos sus familiares sentados en círculo frente a la mesa. Tanto ella como Jane arrimaron un par de sillas y las insertaron en el círculo, con una sonrisa cómplice; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los demás allí presentes.

Tras estar un largo rato de charla, decidieron que ya era hora de preparar la cena así que se dividieron el trabajo. Teresa se encargaría de los niños junto con Jane y Annie, Sonia y Lidia de la cocina y el resto prepararían el salón para ver una película todos juntos.

Ya en el patio, la agente cogió a Neila a hombros, mientras corría tras Teo y Julia. Patrick observaba desde la lejanía, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas cobre Teresa desde que estaban allí. Se fijó en el pañuelo que llevaba enroscado en la parte alta del brazo izquierdo y recordó que también lo llevaba en la playa. Iba a preguntarla allí, pero se olvidó completamente cuando comenzaron la persecución.

-Teresa, ¿por qué siempre llevas ese pañuelo? –la preguntó, señalándole. La mujer iba con tirantes debido al calor que hacía.

-Ah, es un viejo tatuaje. –dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras bajaba a Neila y la mandaba a correr con los otros dos. –Solo son tres puntos negros –explicó, quitándose a la vez el pañuelo.

El semblante de Jane cambió por completo al oírlo, y mucho más al verlo. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y examinó el tatuaje para después, cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro.

-¿Hay algún día que no recuerdes con claridad? –su voz sonaba entrecortada; estaba alterado.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-John el Rojo tiene ese mismo tatuaje.

-¿Qué? Eso… eso es imposible. Llevo con él desde que era una niña, al igual que mis hermanos –dijo, pronunciando la última palabra más bajo.-No, no puede ser. Tommy está muerto y Jimmy y Stan desaparecieron poco después de que mi padre muriese. Llevo sin saber de ellos desde entonces… no puede ser. –con cada palabra, Lisbon se alteraba más y más, así que Jane decidió calmarla, mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-Hey, tranquila –susurró, abrazándola –Será una mera coincidencia, Teresa. Solo tenía miedo de que él te hubiera secuestrado algún día y…

No terminó la frase. Dejó que la mujer decidiera el final de esta, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda con dulzura.

-Tommy está muerto –repitió, rompiendo a llorar. Los brazos de Jane y la seguridad que la daban cuando estaba acurrucada en él, la hacían bajar todas sus defensas y sacaba a luz lo que, en el resto de ocasiones, guardaba tras un muro de piedra.

Oyeron de fondo la voz de Sonia avisando de que la cena ya estaba lista. Se separaron del abrazo y vieron como los tres niños corrían hacia la puerta para entrar a casa. Patrick limpió las lágrimas restantes que corrían por el rostro de Lisbon, dejando unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, juntaron sus bocas dejándose llevar.

-No poder besarte cuando está tu familia cerca, me mata –susurró el asesor cuando se separaron, aún con las frentes pegadas.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así. Al menos por unos días hasta que sepa como asimilar todo esto.

Jane siempre sabía cuándo la agente mentía, y está vez no iba a ser la excepción. Sabía que no quería contárselo a los demás por miedo a que la pudieran reprochar algo y lo entendía. Tenía gran parte de culpa en la muerte de Tommy y puede que los demás no dijeran nada, pero Annie no mantendría la boca cerrada. Y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era no sentirse arropada por los suyos; por su familia.

-Será mejor que entremos –susurró él, entrelazando sus manos.

**-*H**acía muchos años que no comía esto* -suspiró Teresa, recordando a su madre. –*Mamá solía hacerlo a menudo*

-*Mi madre también, supongo que ambas lo heredaron de la abuela* -contestó Sonia, sonriendo. -*Si quieres te doy la receta*

-*Ya la tengo*

-*Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho nunca?* -Preguntó Annie, quien había ido varias veces a casa de su tía.

-*No tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos* -admitió, tomando con la cuchara otro pedacito de tarta.

La radio cambió de canción, dando la bienvenida a _Let It Be _ de Los Beatles. Teresa, ajena a la nueva conversación que mantenían los allí presentes, comenzó a dar vueltas al tema del tatuaje. Si lo que Jane había dicho era cierto, cosa que no ponía en duda, había posibilidades de que dos de sus hermanos que desaparecieron cuando era pequeña, fueran John el Rojo. A Tommy le descartó desde un principio, incluso si no hubiera muerto, dado que fue con el único que mantuvo el contacto y no sería capaz de hacer algo así y presentarse frente a ellos, preocupado por si el asesino decidía tomar cartas en el asunto y herirla. No era tan rastrero. En cambio, sus otros dos hermanos, Stan y Jimmy… ellos desaparecieron. Eran más de veinte años sin saber nada, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podían estar, o de que podían estar haciendo. Eran una parte de su vida que se marchó junto a la de su madre, y su padre; quedando como única familia cercana a Tommy, del que cuidó y protegió hasta que se hizo mayor.

Pero, visto desde ese punto, ella misma podría ser el asesino en serie al que todo California buscaba, sin pensar que se escondía frente a sus propias narices. Ella podría tener la sangre fría para presentarse en las casas de noche, despertar a las mujeres para verlas sufrir y pedir clemencia, y abrirlas en canal. Podría ser perfectamente ella. Y nadie sospecharía, puesto que ocupaba un cargo en la unidad que se encargaba del caso. De ser así, el plan sería perfecto.

Miró a su derecha, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Jane. Agitó su cabeza intentando olvidar todo lo que había pensado hasta hacía un momento y entrelazó sus manos bajo la mesa. Él la miró, sorprendido. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, dispuesta a ser sincera frente a su familia.

-*Tengo que contaros algo. Y no sé cómo reaccionareis ante ello, pero es mi vida y haré con ella lo que quiera…* -comenzó, sintiendo como Patrick apretaba ligeramente su mano.

-*Déjame adivinar* -pidió Annie, sin esperar respuesta alguna. -*Estáis juntos*

La joven no puso entusiasmo alguno al pronunciar las palabras, dando a entender a su tía que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. O al menos eso pensaba Teresa.

-*Jane te pide un minuto para hablar, tardáis más de la cuenta en entrar. Cuando lo hacéis, ambos venís con una sonrisa. Además, si queríais esconderlo durante unos días, no ha sido un acierto eso de besaros en el patio frente a la ventana. No hay que ser demasiado listo para sacar la conclusión correcta.* -esperó unos segundos para ver que decía su tía. Lo único que obtuvo fue unas mejillas demasiado sonrojadas. -*Supongo que temías por mi reacción. ¿Verdad?*

-*Sí, no te voy a mentir*

-*Como ya te dije, Jane sigue sin ser de mi agrado, pero me podré acostumbrar. Es más, me alegro por ti. Te mereces ser feliz.*

La agente sonrió con ternura, debatiéndose entre preguntar o no a su sobrina lo que la estaba matando por dentro.

-*¿Recuerdas si Tommy te habló alguna vez de un tatuaje?*

-*¿Un tatuaje? –preguntó extrañada. –Tenía uno en el brazo…*

-*Brazo izquierdo, parte superior, tres puntos negros. Lo sé. Pero quiero saber si alguna vez te dijo como se lo hizo o si recordó alguna cosa de cuándo se lo hizo.*

-*No. Le pregunté un día, y me dijo que lo tenía desde pequeño pero que no recordaba nada más.*

Teresa suspiró, cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su cara entre las manos. Se apartó el pelo hacia atrás con ellas y volvió a resoplar, llamando más la atención de sus familiares.

-*Cuando John el Rojo secuestró a Jane, se fijó en su brazo. Tenía tres puntos negros, en el brazo izquierdo.*

-*¿Quieres decir que mi padre está vivo?* -preguntó Annie con ilusión, sin darse cuenta de lo que supondría eso.

-*Ojalá, pero me temo que no.* -Esperó unos segundos y continuó. -*Quiero decir que solo conozco a dos personas, aparte de Tommy y de mí, que tienen ese tatuaje: Stan y Jimmy.*

-No he entendido casi nada de lo que has dicho, pero los nombres no cambian con el idioma así que me hago una idea. Ya te he dicho que puede ser mera coincidencia, Teresa. No quiere decir que tengan que ser ellos. Hay millones de habitantes en el planeta. –Jane interrumpió en la conversación. Lisbon le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

-De los cuales, dos son cercanos a nosotros, y tienen ese tatuaje –replicó. –Prefiero pensar en negativo y luego alegrarme, que pensar en positivo y recibir el golpe. Además, si me hago a la idea ahora, luego me costará menos asimilarlo.

Jane suspiró, sabiendo que no lograría hacerla cambiar de idea. Él mismo tenía sus sospechas y era cierto que podían ser ellos, pero también podrían no serlo.

-¿Tienes un paracetamol a mano? Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza –la dijo, acariciando con dulzura su rodilla.

-No, pero en el baño tiene que haber. Según entras, a mano izquierda, en la primera balda del armario blanco –contestó ella, viendo como su novio se levantaba en dirección a dónde le había indicado.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No se molestó en mirar atrás y se dirigió directamente al baño. Mientras tanto, un hombre encapuchado, con máscara y vestido entero de negro esperaba paciente con una niña en brazos, a punto de estallar en el llanto. Cuando encontró las pastillas, Jane se giró y se encontró con ellos, quedándose en shock.

-Más te vale estar calladito, o la niña morirá –susurró, acercando más el cuchillo hacia Neila.

La pequeña, aterrada ante la situación, dejo de caer un par de lágrimas por su cara. Se resistía a llorar debido a la advertencia que le hizo pocos minutos antes el hombre que la sostenía.

-Déjala. Es solo una niña.

-Y tú serás el héroe de la historia, que la salvará ofreciéndose a cambio de soltarla.

-Está bien, pero quítate la máscara. –John el Rojo torció la cabeza, preguntando por qué. –Está claro que voy a morir, así que me gustaría saber cómo es el hombre que mató a mi mujer y a mi hija, y que ha matado al hermano de la persona a la que más quiero.

-Oh, qué bonito. Precioso a decir verdad, una declaración en toda regla. –A pesar del desprecio con las que el asesino pronunciaba las palabras, podía notar una ligera pizca de… ¿arrepentimiento? ¿O quizá culpabilidad? –De verdad que siento hacer esto, pero la historia debe acabar; ya. Me quitaré la máscara cuando lo vea oportuno. Hasta entonces, el tiempo corre, y no sé por qué me da que a esta pequeña no la queda mucho.

Jane se aproximó hacia ellos. Respiró hondo y tomó un bolígrafo que había tirado sobre el suelo. John el Rojo dejó libre a la niña, que rápidamente se abrazó a Patrick. Este la estrechó entre sus brazos y cuando notó como se hubo calmado, la separó de él. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para indicarla que no debía hablar, y escribió tres palabras en su brazo. No volvería a ver a Teresa, y necesitaba decírselo por última vez.

-*Neila, cariño. Cuando el primo Patrick y yo nos hayamos ido, podrás entrar en el salón. Hasta entonces, no te muevas. ¿Entendido?*

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. John el Rojo empujó a Jane sin delicadeza alguna y ambos marcharon fuera de la casa a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el asesor seguía confuso. Había hablado en español, sin acento.

Vio entrar a su prima pequeña por la puerta. No se percató de sus ojos llorosos hasta que la tuvo enfrente. La pequeña levantó su brazo, mostrando lo que segundos antes Jane había escrito. El llanto la impedía hablar.

-*Te amo, Teresa* –susurró Lisbon. Entendiendo enseguida lo ocurrido.

-*¿Dónde se ha ido? ¿A dónde se le ha llevado?* -preguntaba con desesperación, pero la pequeña estaba tan asustada que no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que iba a hacer, se apresuró a tomar su arma reglamentaria y dirigirse a la salida. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, se paró un par de segundos para decir:

-*No salgáis de la casa. Quedaros todos juntos y no os separéis. El arma de repuesto está en mi habitación, subid dos a por ella y volved aquí. Regresaré en cuanto pueda.*

"Si es que regreso, claro" sentenció en su cabeza, empuñando su arma y saliendo de la casa.

Instantes antes de emprender camino echando a correr hacia ningún lado, se paró y respiró hondo. "Sigue la regla de las tres pes, Teresa". Planificación, procedimiento y perseverancia. Su propio guion a la hora de actuar en casos en los que solía perder los nervios.

Planificación: Jane había sido secuestrado por John el Rojo, por segunda vez. A menos que le encontrara pronto, no volvería a ver el sol. El pueblo era grande, extenso y lleno de callejones y callejuelas. He ahí su ventaja; ninguno de los dos se conocía el pueblo a la perfección, como si lo hacía ella. Llevaba un par de minutos de retraso, lo que quería decir que como muy lejos podrían haber llegado al Castillo, por el norte; a los palomares, por el sur; al colegio, por el este; y a mitad subida hacia la ermita, por el oeste.

Procedimiento: se decantó por la última opción, ya que era la que más puntos a favor tenía. La ermita estaba situada en lo alto de una colina, con unos 100 metros de altura respecto a la plaza mayor del pueblo. Si lo que John el Rojo quería hacer era lo que ella se suponía, estaba segura de que buscaría un lugar asilado, por el que no pasara gente. Y, ¿Qué mejor sitio que, de noche, en una colina a 100 metros del pueblo, como único edificio una ermita cerrada hasta las 12 de la mañana del día siguiente? Además, en caso de que no estuvieran allí, desde arriba podía divisar todo el pueblo y no la sería muy difícil localizarles gracias a la luz de las farolas.

Notó el cansancio en sus piernas debido a la velocidad con la que estaba subiendo la colina. Ahí es donde entraba la tercera pe. Perseverancia: aguantar hasta el final, sin rendirse.

La sonrisa se mostró en su cara cuando vio a Jane y a John el Rojo, subiendo hacia la ermita. Había tomado una buena elección, y el subir por el atajo que descubrió cuando era pequeña la daría un par de minutos de ventaja. Siguió subiendo, con cuidado de no resbalar ni de provocar algún ruido que pudiera descubrirla. Notó un dolor punzante en la palma de su mano izquierda pero se resistió a soltar un gemido de dolor. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que a Jane le tocaría sufrir en caso de que las cosas se torcieran.

Llegó a la cima antes de lo que esperaba. Asomó la cabeza entre los arbustos para asegurarse de que sus estimaciones eran ciertas y había llegado antes que ellos. Una vez visto todo despejado, dio un ligero salto y colocó los pies en tierra horizontal, suspirando. Se acercó poco a poco hacia las escaleras que subían hasta la ermita –por donde John el Rojo y Jane aparecerían de un momento a otro- y se paró a una cierta distancia, una distancia de seguridad. Empuñó su arma y esperó paciente, sintiendo el destello de la única luz que había allí arriba.

Tan solo un par de minutos después, oyó como un pedazo de tierra se desprendía de una de las paredes de la colina y caía hacia abajo. Se giró de golpe, y se encontró de lleno con los dos hombres, que acaban de subir por donde instantes antes lo había hecho ella.

Las sospechas de que uno de sus hermanos podría ser el asesino se incrementaron en ese momento. Muy poca gente conocía aquel "atajo", y mucho menos John el Rojo, quien supuestamente solo había pisado aquel lugar una vez antes.

Aún con la pistola en alto, miró fijamente al hombre escondido tras la máscara, intentando reconocer algún gesto o movimiento propio de sus hermanos. Pero los recuerdos que tenía sobre ellos se cortaban en seco hacía ya más de 20 años.

-Será mejor que tires el arma al suelo. A menos, claro está, que prefieras que tu querido compañero muera. –La voz del asesino era firme, decidida. O al menos eso creía Teresa, ya que Jane pudo notar un pequeño titubeo en el hombre al pronunciar las palabras.

Teresa hizo lo que la pedía, al ver como el todavía misterioso hombre acercaba más el cuchillo hacia el cuello de Patrick.

-Hecho, ¿ahora qué? –preguntó simulando estar tranquila. Pero el temblor de sus piernas y su pulso alterado la delataba enseguida.

-Ahora, hablaremos. Jane va a morir esta noche; que tú también lo hagas, es decisión tuya.

-Teresa, por favor, vete. –suplicó Jane. –Esta es mi guerra, no la tuya. No podría soportar perderte a ti también.

-No pienso irme, no voy a abandonarte. Además, esta ha pasado a ser mi guerra también desde hace un mes.

-Oh, respecto a eso, no era mi intención matar a Tommy. De verdad –admitió. –Pero la situación llegó hasta tal punto que tenía que escoger: tú, o él. Y siempre fuiste mi niña preferida.

Aquella última frase provocó un descoloque total en la agente. Un recuerdo voló hasta su mente, transformándola en una niña de 12 años, sentada en la mesa con su familia y disfrutando de una buena cena de navidad. Y poco a poco, las piezas del puzle comenzaron a encajar.

-Quítate la máscara. –exigió Lisbon, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza a sus pensamientos.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas.

-Estás muerto. Se supone que estás muerto.

-Lisbon, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó Jane, al ver como la mujer que tenía enfrente estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Pero ella no le contestó, estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-Dime que no eres tú, por favor. Dime que eres solo un simple servidor, un cómplice. Dime que no eres John el Rojo –rogó, pero su corazón se encogió al no obtener contestación, entendiendo un sí rotundo.

-Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a verte, cariño. Tanto tiempo deseando…

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme eso! –escupió con oído, interrumpiéndole.

-Estás preciosa –siguió él, mientras se quitaba la máscara. Su hija le había reconocido tal y como él esperaba al llamarla "Su niña favorita" y era inútil seguir escondiéndose.

-¡Cállate! –volvió a gritar. Y, ahora sí, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al ver su rostro.

-Lisbon, por favor. –Jane seguía insistiendo, sin recibir nada a cambio. Estaba viendo sufrir a la mujer a la que amaba, mientras su mayor enemigo, al que por lo visto ella conocía, le sujetaba con un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

-Solo quería que todo esto terminara. Para poder reunirnos de nuevo, volver a ser una familia. Pero no así. El final debía de ser diferente, debí haber jugado mejor mis cartas para que no pudierais acercaros tanto a mí, debí haber matado a Jane cuando él, en un arrebato de valentía, decidió sacrificarse para que no te hiriera a ti. Debió de ser diferente.

-¿Volver a ser una familia? –soltó con furia, tras una carcajada de desesperación. –Una familia. Mamá está muerta; dos de mis hermanos desaparecidos desde ni sé cuándo; mi padre, que se suponía que estaba muerto y quien abusó de mí, resulta ser el asesino en serie más buscado de todo California, el caso que yo llevo, y que mató a la mujer y a la hija del hombre al que amo, y también a mi hermano. A tu propio hijo, papá. Creo que las cosas no pintan muy bien para volver a ser una familia.

El rostro de Jane se desencajó al oír como Teresa llamaba "papá" a John el Rojo. Su vista se nubló y cerró los ojos, intentando asimilarlo. Pero enseguida puso su mente en blanco. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de digerir los acontecimientos de los que acababa de ser partícipe. Si para él ya era duro saber que el padre de su novia era el responsable de la muerte de su mujer y su hija, ni quería imaginarse la situación por la que estaba pasando ella. Y debía de estar allí para apoyarla.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Solo tengo que librarme de Jane y entonces solo seremos tú y yo.

-¿Dónde están Stan y Jimmy? Tienes que saberlo. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estás relacionado con su desaparición, dentro de lo que cabe, se borraron del mapa poco después de tu muerte.

-Sigues siendo igual de inteligente. –dijo con un orgullo enorme Jacob Lisbon. –Créeme cuando te digo que no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre. Aquello me partió el corazón. Y tampoco era mi intención abandonaros a vuestra suerte a Tommy y a ti. Pero tenía que irme. La muerte de tu madre provocaría una investigación y antes o después descubrirían quien era. Tenía que simular mi muerte, no me quedaba otra opción. –Al ver que su hija iba a reprocharle, continuó. –Y si desaparecía, la investigación se centraría en mí, poniéndome en el punto de mira. Respecto a Stan y James, sí, es cierto, me les llevé.

-¿Por qué ellos? No pasaban de los 12 años. Eran unos críos; todos lo éramos. Además, yo era la mayor, ¿por qué ellos y no yo? –dijo con dolor.

-Precisamente por eso. Tenías quince años, Teresa. Entenderías perfectamente lo que hacía, y sabía que en cuanto lo descubrieses, te negarías a permanecer a mi lado. Tommy, por otro lado, era demasiado pequeño. Pero Stan y James, perfectos. Tenían una edad suficiente como para entender lo que les decía, sin descubrir el significado oculto de las cosas.

-¿Dónde están? –solo pudo preguntar, ante la macabra idea de que sus dos hermanos pequeños deambularan por ahí, matando a gente.

-Stan está casado, con dos niñas preciosas, en Nueva York. James por su parte, sigue en California.

-¿Son cómo tú?

-Más quisiera. Crecieron, se hicieron mayores, y me despreciaron. Tal y como estás haciendo tu ahora. –una ligera sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Teresa, al comprobar que sus hermanos seguían teniendo ese carácter que tanto les identificaba, y que no se habían dejado llevar por su padre. Y también, por saber que seguían vivos. –Pero esto debe terminar. Debe terminar para que podamos volver a estar juntos. –repitió John el Rojo, apartando el cuchillo del cuello de Jane e inclinándolo ligeramente, para tener un buen ángulo para clavárselo y matarle.

Pero algo le hizo parar. Teresa había recogido el arma del suelo, pero en vez de apuntarles, la colocó en su propia sien.

-Me costó mucho superar lo que me hiciste, papá. Pero tenía que seguir adelante por Tommy. Era demasiado pequeño y había perdido a casi toda su familia. –las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin control de sus ojos, mientras hacía movimientos ligeros con el arma, aun apuntándose a la cabeza. –Los años pasaron. Nos hicimos mayores, pero permanecimos juntos. Yo me alisté en la academia de policía, y ocupé un puesto importante en el CBI. Tommy se casó y tuvo a Annie. Me convirtió en tía. Todo parecía ir bien, volvíamos a ser felices. Poco después, Jane apareció y revolucionó por completo mi mundo. Comenzamos a buscarte, a perseguirte, a averiguar quién eras. Muertes y más muertes. Mujeres a las que quitabas la vida, mientras yo pasaba las noches pensando que podía ser la siguiente. Pero no podía dejar de ayudarle, me había enamorado de Jane. Decidiste devolvernos el caso, y matar a Bosco y su equipo. Sabías que le quería de una forma especial, que le consideraba como a un hermano. Porque como buen padre que se precie, me vigilabas y conocías mi vida; aunque yo te diera por muerto. Y ahora, en un momento de lucidez, decides matar a tu propio hijo, dejando a tu nieta huérfana, y a mi completamente destrozada. Y a mayores, pretendes quitarme lo único que me queda en la vida. –miró a Patrick, pidiéndole disculpas sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer no le gustaría; nada. –Ya me destrozaste la vida una vez, papá. No puedo soportar una segunda. Adelante, acaba con Jane; pero me sentenciarás a muerte a mí también. –colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo, demostrando que iba en serio.

Pasaron un par de minutos, durante los cuales solo se oían las suplicas de Jane, pidiendo a la agente que recapacitara, que se fuese de allí y que rehiciese su vida. Pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer. Estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida, si él decidía quitársela al otro hombre. Tal y como le había explicado, no quedaba nadie en quien respaldarse para mitigar el dolor al que se vería expuesta. Sí, es cierto que Annie seguiría allí. Pero un día –no muy lejano- la joven se haría mayor y empezaría vivir su vida; y entonces, ella se quedaría sola. Aún estaba conmocionada y por muchas respuestas que estuviera encontrando ahora –respuestas que llevaba buscando durante más de 20 años- seguía sin poder asumir que su padre era el asesino en serie al que estaban buscando, el que le robó a su hermano, y mató a la mujer y a la hija del hombre al que amaba.

Cuando los dos daban por perdida su vida, ocurrió lo inesperado. Patrick observó como John el Rojo arrojaba el cuchillo por la colina. Notó como la fuerza con la que le sujetaba desaparecía poco a poco y se apartaba ligeramente de él.

-No soy tan malo como crees, Teresa. No contigo. –sentenció, arrodillándose en el suelo.

Lisbon soltó el arma, sin creer todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jane, igual de perplejo que ella, clavó un par de segundos su vista en el hombre que se deshizo de su mujer y su hija, para después centrar toda la atención en la mujer que estaba derrumbándose frente a él, y correr hacia ella para abrazarla. Todo había acabado, por fin.


End file.
